Esa mujer
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una misión importante no puede impedir que sus ojos se vayan tras ella.


Premió en sección especial por 1000 me gustas a la página.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Esa mujer.

 **Pareja:** Roy x Riza.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance/ humor.

 **Advertencias:** El ranking M es por alguna que otra insinuación o palabrota. OOC grave seguramente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

SaKuRiMo0n

 **Palabras:**

vestido, luz, sonrisa.

.

* * *

Su sueño de minifaldas quedó aplastado del mismo modo en que ella dejaba la taza sobre su escritorio y su mirada se posaba sobre él: fulminante.

Roy golpeó el filo del escritorio con sus dedos mientras la veía sentarse tras su propio escritorio y abrir una carpeta para clavar la mirada en las hojas.

—Riza —probó cauteloso.

Ella no levantó la mirada de los papeles cuando respondió afirmativamente.

—Tengo la sospecha que te ha llegado el informe con tu próxima _misión_.

—Así parece ser— respondió grave. Levantó un instante la vista de los papeles para posarla sobre él—. ¿Puedo negarme?

—Sabes que no.

—Entonces, deje de preguntar y trabaje.

Volvió a guardar silencio. Golpeó con los dedos la mesa y bebió su café.

—¿No vas a quejarte por tener que llevar _eso_?

Esquivó un libro de cuentas que iba directo a su cabeza. Suspiró sorprendido.

—Caray. ¿Sabes que vas a necesitarlo?

Su ironía no era precisamente lo que Riza necesitaba en ese momento. Desde luego. Porque más que el peligro por un libro, una mirada a veces era más que suficiente. La observó levantarse para recoger el libro, sacudirlo y colocarlo de nuevo contra su pecho.

Pudo ver la tensión de sus senos al aplastarse contra la solapa y se le antojaron repentinamente. Sabía cómo eran. Suaves, tersos, con los pezones rosados en un monte níveo. Y su sabor era indescriptible. Jamás había probado algo así.

Cambió de posición en la silla al sentir el tirón en sus ingles. Si continuaba por ese camino realmente terminaría con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Movió los dedos nuevamente sobre la mesa hasta que sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Quedaban exactamente treinta minutos para que fuera hora de marcharse. Y sabía que el humor de Riza empeoraría a medida que las manecillas se movieran.

—Es la hora —advirtió mientras por dentro reía.

Ella bufó mientras empujaba la silla con el trasero para ponerse en pie. Dejando sobre su mesa unos informes, se cuadró y después avanzó hacia la salida. Roy se frotó los labios con el pulgar, pensativo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de abandonar su puesto y exponerse al frio de la noche.

El coche lo esperaba en el mismo sitio en el que lo había aparcado horas antes, se demoró más de lo necesario en encenderlo y entrar al tráfico. Cuando ya no tenía más excusas para ralentizar el tráfico, llegó a su destino.

Llamó a la puerta, impaciente, mientras se aflojaba los botones de las muñecas. Los tacones resonaron por el piso y cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz baño la entrada y una silueta marcada se interponía entre los rayos de luz. Sin poderse controlar; sonrió.

Riza estaba impresionante. Con un vestido crema pegado a su cuerpo y ondeando en flecos entre sus piernas. Un escote que resaltaba su busto y el cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros desnudos.

—¿Listo? —cuestionó mientras él la contemplaba a placer. Cuando cabeceó hizo por cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Espera —ordenó interponiéndose—. No es suficiente.

Riza se echó atrás mientras él avanzaba dentro del piso. El pequeño perro de la mujer apareció para frotarse contra él en saludo. Una simple palmada en su cabeza bastó para que regresara junto a su dueña.

Se apoyó contra la puerta mientras se quitaba lentamente los guantes y observaba a la mujer inclinarse para enfundar el arma en su funda correspondiente. El cabello se cayó hacia un lado y cuando se subió la falda para atarse la cinta en el muslo, pudo ver la zona justa donde su piel se perdía hacia un trasero que pese a estar lejos de ser la perfección, a él era capaz de volverle loco.

La mujer se incorporó y lo miró desde su posición. Roy comenzó a debatirse. ¿Debería de dejarla ir o simplemente era buena idea darle uso a la mesa para otra cosa que comer y arreglar armas?

Entrecerró los ojos y extendió una mano. Sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de sus brazos y sus ojos se encontraron.

—No… —murmuró apretando los labios. Ella solía entenderle mejor que nadie, incluso antes de hablar, pero otras veces lo necesitaba—. Realmente no quiero que hagas este trabajo. No así vestida al menos.

—Una mujer no pierde prestigio por ir sobre dos tacones. Una mujer reparte lo necesario hasta en dos palos clavados a dos zapatos.

Y sabía que ella sería capaz. Por primera vez en toda esa tarde, sonrió. Le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y rezó interiormente por el pobre hombre al que tenía que detener. Iba a llevarse una grata sorpresa cuando viera que la mujer que intentaría cortejar iba a sacarle todo a base de balas si era necesario.

Y ahí se dio cuenta, de nuevo, cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

 **¡Fin!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **2016**


End file.
